


A Homely School

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Parents, just so much domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Alex and the Reader have two very powerful twinsCan be read as the fourth part to1. Triggers2. Marry Me3. A Baby On The Way





	A Homely School

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - What about. Like skipping ahead a bit and they're dealing with the twins at like age three having tantrums because while they're trying not to spoil the kids it's hard when they nearly destroy the house at every tantrum they have. So like the twins are having a tantrum because they aren't allowed to do something. And it could sort of end with cuddly twins who want to apologise for nearly destroying the house. Also maybe a bit of the parents teaching them to control their powers because they are so destructive?
> 
> (Note - I jumped ahead to five, instead of three)

"It's highly unusual for very young children to show their gifts," Charles said softly, "That's why it's so extraordinary for your newborns to showcase their powers so early on," 

 

You'd just given birth to a pair of healthy twins and Alex was beside you while Hank, Claire and Dr Palmer took them to a different room to clean and examine 

 

"But... how?" You couldn't help but ask

 

"I can only assume but I believe that it's because you're enhanced and not a born mutant," Charles began, "Which meant that their genes had been triggered as soon as they formed a consciousness, or rather, had a beating heart," 

 

"That would explain the accidents during Y/N's pregnancy," Your husband said softly and Charles nodded

 

"All I can say is that congratulations for having two very healthy children, and may luck be with you for how strong they are already and will soon become," He said with a chuckle as he strode off 

 

* * *

 

When you and Alex brought Anastasia and Abraham home, you knew that you were in a lot of trouble

 

Both of them had Alex's blue eyes and smile, but your hair and skin 

 

You already melted whenever he smiled, now you had two little ones that were slowly learning that their mother couldn't be angry if they smiled brightly like their father

 

Hank and Raven would babysit from time to time but when the little ones started their terrible twos, you and Alex had your hands full to capacity 

 

Ana and Abe had learnt that it was the easiest way to get your attention 

 

* * *

 

It was early morning and you were in the kitchen, Alex was next to you as he hugged you from behind and moved with you as you made breakfast

 

"Something will get ruined babe," You giggled

 

"Don't wanna let go," Alex mumbled as he left a trail of soft kisses on your shoulder

 

"They'll be up soon," You sighed 

 

"I know," He said softly, "Gotta steal moments with my own wife," You laughed and you could feel him smile against your skin

 

* * *

 

"Anastasia Y/N Summers and Abraham Alexander Summers," You called out, "Both of you, get here, right now," 

 

"What happened," Alex walked and a soft "Oh," escaped his lips

 

"Yes momma," Ana asked innocently, followed by her brother

 

"Would you like to please tell me what happened here," You asked them softly as you gestured towards the scorched wall and the half ruined sofa

 

You'd read in a parenting book to speak to children like grown ups as it helped them talk properly much quicker and they were already four, going on five

 

"We..." Abe began, "Couldn't find paint," 

 

"Paint?" You asked as you looked at the ruined wall

 

"We were making a picture," Ana said unsurely

 

"Sweetie, what did we say about lying," Alex asked softly as he crouched in front of the kids

 

"I scared Ana and she ruined the wall," Abe confessed 

 

"Abe got scared by my blast and he blew the sofa," Ana mumbled 

 

Both of them avoided your gaze and Alex looked up at you

 

 _With the three of them looking at me with those eyes, I'm never gonna be able to parent anyone in this house_ , You mused to yourself

 

"Okay," You began as Alex stood up next to you, "How about you stop scaring each other until you learn better control?" You offered

 

"I don't know how," Ana said sadly and Abe nodded

 

"Would you like to visit the school your mom and I went to," Alex asked with a smile 

 

"We visited last week," Abe said with confusion 

 

"What your dad meant was," You sat them down, "Would you like to start going to school there so daddy and I can teach you better control?"

 

"But Uncle Erik said that we can't start until we're like, really, really old," Ana whined

 

"Yeah," Abe added, "He said that we had to be ten!" He exclaimed and you couldn't help but smile because _ten_ was apparently a really, really old age

 

"Charles might make an exception," You said softly and the way their eyes lit up, it was the most heart warming thing you'd ever seen 

 

You knew that these two will go on to become much more powerful than you or Alex and you didn't have the equipment to train them here

 

Five might be a little young for school in this way, but you told yourself that if you and Alex taught them then it would just be a very homely school 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> I live for your feedback :)
> 
> I also switched Alex and Reader from the prompts and request series because i figured that they should have their own series (easier to keep track that way)


End file.
